User talk:Genlock1256
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loleil (talk) 21:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Grey Warden Companionship Hi, your recent article, "Grey Warden Companionship", is not appropriate as a main space article. As such, it has been deleted. However, you are welcome to recreate it in the blogs or forums as you prefer. I have preserved your text below so you can recreate it easily. 03:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello Citizens of Ferelden, or maybe Grey Wardens. This is for the GWC Grey Warden Companion ship on ROBLOX. This wiki will be the official forum for the group and it will have all official and new news. ---- News: The group has been made! And the forts and uniform are in progress, once they are done we shal get the people of fereldon to help the Wardens grow! If you can make a uniform on Roblox PM Genlock1256! ---- If you are wondering why i do not own the group, it is because i lost BC before the group was made but i had the idea, so i payed 'Kuhnua' to make it and hold it once i get BC i shall own it and all the bases. ---- This is the grey warden banner, it will be improved once i get enough time on my hands. The griffin is most important to the Wardens, in the first battle againts the blight the Wardens flew in on griffins cutting down Hurlocks and Genlocks. The griffins do no longer exist in fereldon but soon return once the fifth blight starts. ---- How to get promoted; Citizen of ferelden: Join the group and you automatically earn this rank! Warden-Recruit: Pm a High Constable that you wish to begin your life as a warden. Warden: Attend one training and recite the Warden Oath. Senior-Warden: A High Constable must see you fit to become a Senior-Warden, this would mean attend a lot of training's, or prove your self an amazing fighter. Warden constable: Great leader ship and disciplined, you're considered a 'High Rank' in the Wardens. Commander of the Grey: You must have been hand picked by the First Warden to earn this rank, maybe you have been told to hold a training and done it like a true leader or you could have been to a raid and won it for the Wardens. Chamberlain of the Grey:The Champerlains are strong fighters and really wise these people should show 100% respect to higher ranks and use full grammar and use it correctly. High Constable: There are three major Constables, the Constable of War/Peace/Religion, But then there is the regular Constable The king must have saw you and thought you are great in combat and hold trainings alot of the time. First Warden:The First warden will be also hand picked by the Adviser and the king. King of Ferelden: Genlock1256 King's Adviser: Kunhua Keep an eye out for the forts...